With the continuous development of science technologies, electronic technologies develop rapidly, and the types of the electronic products are increasing, for example, mobile phones, notebook computers, all-in-one machines etc., occur. People enjoy various conveniences brought about by the development of the science technologies.
With the development of the electronic devices, the corresponding input modes thereof are increasing, for example, mouse input, keyboard input, voice input etc., occur. The voice input, among other things, is popular with more and more users since the operation is convenient and rapid. When an electronic device is in a standby state, a voice recognition engine corresponding to the electronic device typically is in an off state. In such case, the voice recognition engine is normally started in response to a long-press operation on a preset button in the prior art.
The inventors of the present application found that at least the following technical problems exist in the prior art in the process of implementing the technical solutions of the embodiments of the present application.
As it needs to control the voice recognition engine to enter an operating state in response to a long-press operation on a preset button in the prior art, there exists a technical problem that it is not rapid enough and it is also not intuitive enough, which influences the user experience.